


First Time

by celestialmeme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Smut, be nice, rough, this is my first smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmeme/pseuds/celestialmeme
Summary: Ahh so!! I posted this on my tumblr mysticmemer but I wanted to post it here to!! Its my first smut piece so!!





	

His breathe was hot as his hands pinned me against the wall, “I told you to leave me alone, I’m dangerous” his voice growled so low it sent shivers up my shine but yet, it just pushed me farther. A smirk can across my face and I laughed out “show me how dangerous you can be, I dare you” I leaned forward and whispered those last words, I could feel his bulge grown on my leg and his body tense up, as if he was holding back more than he could contain. He dropped my arms and took a few steps and turned away, “I never turn away from a dare, once we start, theres no going back MC.” I took a few steps forward and put my hands around, touching his stomach, “Show me how dangerous you can be, God 707″ 

My mouth grabbed his ear lobe and bite softly down as I finished talking. His body tensed as his arms moved and spun me around to the front of him. His hand brushed my hair and before i could blink, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my ear to his mouth, “Remember, you asked for this.” He pushed me backwards and I stumbled into the wall, was this really happening? He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bedroom, his grasp was rough but somehow tender. He kicked open the bedroom door and pushed me back onto the bed, I stumbled backwards and fell, I was already dripping for him. He put his heads next to my head on both sides, his beautiful yellowy hazel stared down at me, they were raw and in control, he looked so powerful, so sexy. His tongue moved across my neck, I couldn’t help but whine. His hand moved down my stomach and ripped off my skirt. I couldn’t help but blush and he chuckled as he noticed how red I was. “Oh princess,” his hand rubbed against my underwear making me cry out, “you’re so wet, what a naughty girl” He pushed down harder and kissed my chest, he ripped my shirt down and the buttons flew. I couldn’t help but giggle because he was as red as his beautiful hair. He bite down on my neck making me yelp, “don’t laugh at me” he growled as he did. I could feel some blood dripping down neck and just the feeling made me moan out.  
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down into a deep kiss, our tongues danced and his moan was the best sound I have ever heard in my life. When we came apart I noticed he was stripped down, I drew a line down his torso with my finger sending shivers up him. He pinned my hands back with one of his, ripped my underwear off, and pinched my clit making me cry. “You’re so cute when you squirm you know that?” He rubbed between my lips gently and shoved his fingers inside of me, I moaned out and he chuckled at me. “Please, seven, just fuck me already.” He looked up at me, “Whatttt? What about play time dearie?” I shook my head and wiggle down, his tip was just along my lips and his dick pulsed as it felt the wetness. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear “Next time will have play time first, please master seven.” He kissed me deeply and thrusted into me. We cried out together and he kept kissing me deeply. Each thrust was harder and deeper than the last, my arms started clawing at his back and he dug his face into my neck.  
I whimpered out “Oh seven I’m-I’m” he cut me off moaning out “Lets cum together love” and in one last thrust we both moaned out, him filling me and me dripping onto him. He collapsed on top of me and I snuggled my head into his neck. “I love you seven, I don’t care what name you have or your past, I don’t care about the danger I love you.” He leaned up, his face was flushed and his eyes were huge, I could tell he was going to doubt me, so I opened my mouth to speak and he put his hand over it. “MC, I have never felt these feelings towards anyone. I never thought magic and love was real until I met you. I love you, I really do. I just can’t see you get hurt.” I busted out laughing and rolled my head, “Uh seven,” I pointed to my neck which had dry blood. He jumped backwards, “OH MY GOD MC MC ARE YOU OKAY” I couldn’t stop laughing and I got up and faced him. he put his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eyes, “MC please stand by me.” I kissed his forehead, “Of course God 707!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so!! I posted this on my tumblr mysticmemer but I wanted to post it here to!! Its my first smut piece so!!


End file.
